


Strangers in the Firelight

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Flashwaveweek2017, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pre-Series, Risky Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: When Barry goes to investigate the mysterious fires happening in the woods around Central City, he gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.





	Strangers in the Firelight

For such a smart guy, Barry often forgot to actually think. At least, that what Joe was always insisting to him. First when he was younger, swearing that his dad was innocent and that the man in lightning killed his mom. Then as he aged, it became about his small little acts of rebellion (Barry was never going to forget the epic lecture he got after tried his first and only cigarette. The powerpoint that came with it was brutal). Lately, these lectures had been focusing on Barry’s blog.

 

When Barry was still in high school, and no one believed his story about what really happened the night of Nora Allen’s death, he had started looking into other things no one believed. It had started small, with research on the big legends like aliens, bigfoot , and Nessie. As he got older (as well a Central City bus pass and job at the city’s animal shelter for some extra cash), Barry was able to expand this to do some of own research. 

 

Between the fact he was attending in college to be a CSI and he kept “putting himself in unnecessary danger” during his investigations, Joe decided his original decision to let him work out these “fantasies” on his own was no longer viable. Alas, Barry was an adult, and he was careful, dammit! No matter what Joe tried to claim. He needed to look into these cases. If he could prove the impossible really did exist, he would be that much closer to getting his dad out of Iron Heights. Besides, what if one of these things was actually his mom’s? He’d never forgive himself if he missed the chance to catch him.

 

It was his blog that had him out tonight. He was deep in the woods surrounding Central City, trying and failing to locate his latest impossible thing. There were reports all around the city of random burn patches in the woods. Barry had managed to talk Detective Eddie Thawne - Joe’s partner and Iris’s boyfriend - into sharing pictures with him for the small price of his continued silence about their relationship. He felt a little skeevy asking, but Eddie just laughed and handed over the photos. He knew Barry well enough to know Barry wouldn’t have actually ratted them out.

 

It was those pictures that let him knew he needed to check this one out in person. Barry may not be a CSI yet, but he’d had enough practice identifying burns and the way they spread. These fires were completely contained, varying sized circles, no accelerant, and nothing to show how’d they been put out. Something was off about these fires, and Barry was going to find out what it was.

 

So here he was, canvassing the woods alone at 2:00 am. Barry didn’t have anything to show for it yet, as all the old sites showed him nothing, and he hadn’t found a new one yet either. That didn’t matter though, not yet at least. Barry hadn’t given up hope yet. He didn’t have work or class on Sunday’s, so it didn’t matter how late he stayed out. He was sure to find something eventually.

 

Barry was lost in these affirmations when a loud crash startled him. He hurriedly shut off his flashlight once he realized there was a dim light coming the direction of the noise. He tried to slink his way towards the light quietly, but with all the leaves it was becoming impossible. Barry should probably slow down, or at least call Joe. What he saw was definitely a fire, and it was becoming brighter way too fast for it to just be because Barry was getting closer. The fire then stopped suddenly, and Barry stopped trying to be subtle. He broke into a run, desperate to get there before all the evidence disappeared again.

 

Barry was finally about to get a good view when he ran - literally - into someone else. He couldn’t see very well in the dim lighting. It might be for the best. The man was built like a brick house. He was Barry’s height, but at least twice as wide an all muscle. He was also very, very heavy. That much, Barry was sure of. He was being completely squashed by the man, and it was starting to make him light-headed. As attractive as the man was, it had a lot more to do with the lack of air in his lungs. 

 

“Please… I can’t breath,” Barry wheezed out, pushing weakly at the man on top of him. He didn’t budge at Barry’s half-hearted shoves, but once he figured out what Barry was saying he quickly got off of Barry. As he quickly inhaled, Barry almost missed the warmth of the other man. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that doll. You alright?” the other man asked, offering a hand to pull him up as he spoke. Barry took the hand gratefully, trying to ignore the heat rising inside him at how easily his new companion was able to manhandle him. Wow, that was so not something he’d thought he’d enjoy, at least not that much.

 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Barry shly assured, trying to will himself not to make an idiot of himself.

 

“What’s a pretty young thing like you doing out in the woods late on a Saturday night? There are all sorts of bad types in these woods, and you’re way too cute to get killed,” the man asked him. Barry was so glad it was so dark out here. It was hiding his blush. He couldn’t believe his luck. This gorgeous stranger thought  _ he _ was attractive. Did the man not own a mirror?

 

“Me? I know these woods aren’t the safest, but I had to come! I’m here looking into some fires. I run a blog on unexplainable instances, and there is something weird about the burn patterns. I’m not here some crazy killer or anything, even if I am out here at 2:00 am. Actually, I… wait,” Barry stopped his rambling abruptly as a whole different kind of nerves overtook him. “What are you doing out here? Oh god, I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

 

“Are you seriously asking me if I’m going to kill you?” the man snorted.

 

Barry nodded, backing away slowly in hopes that the man maybe wouldn’t notice, and he’d have time to run. Unfortunately, the other man was matching his steps. Barry had to hold back a scream when their movements caused his back to hit a tree, and the other man quickly moved forward, using his superior size to keep Barry blocked in. This was such a bad idea. Barry really hated when Joe was right.

 

“I’m not a killer. I’m the one that’s lighting those fires,” the man admitted. He went to pull something out of a bag Barry hadn’t even realized he was carrying. This was it. Barry was about to die, and from the sounds of it he was going to be burned to death. His dad was going to be so upset. “I’m using this. It’s called a heat gun”

 

Barry was terrified, but it didn't’ stop his curiosity at incredible piece of tech the man showed him. It looked like something from a sci-fi special or comic book. It was some sort of cross between a flamethrower and a gun. It was incredible.

 

“Thanks, doll. You’re not so bad yourself,” the man stated with a long, obvious look along his body. Barry flushed again as he realized he’d said that aloud. His libido apparently did not understanding the danger he was in.

 

“How does it work?” Barry asked before he could stop himself.

 

“It admits a high-density heatwave the catches whatever it is pointed at one fire with the trigger. Flip this switch on the other side, it sucks the oxygen away from the area and smothers the fire,” the man explained to him. Barry nodded along excitedly, not sure how he was expected to respond. It was pretty awesome though, so he couldn’t keep himself completely still. “It’s not impossible or anything. Sorry about that. I’d be happy to show you how it works though, if you’d like.”

 

“Please!” Barry blurted out, his brain to mouth filter abandoning him completely. 

 

“I’m gonna need something from you first though,” the man stated with a chuckled.

 

At these words, Barry’s blood ran cold. All the compliments and comments on his looks were suddenly making sense, as was the way the larger man had blocked him in with his body. Barry didn’t have a hope of fighting this man off though. Barry shivered and willed himself not to cry. It wouldn’t do him any good, and he needed a clear head if he was going to escape.

 

“Oh, hey. I don’t mean  _ that _ ! Well, I do a little. You’re gorgeous and all, but only if you want me back. I just want to know your name. I’m Mick. Mick Rory,” the man - Mick offered. He stepped back quickly too, putting several feet between the two of them once he realized how Barry’d taken his words.

 

Barry willed himself to calm down a bit before answering. Mick hadn’t hurt him. All he’d done was be kind and helpful, even if the more rational parts of Barry’s brain didn’t trust the man. Still, Barry believed what Mick told him. Something in his expression was unfailing ernest. Plus, he really wanted to see how the heat gun worked.

 

“I’m Barry. Barry Allen,” Barry told him, moving closer to shake Mick’s hand. He may still be a little skittish around his beautiful companion, but the man was offering to do him a favor, and his mom would roll over in her grave if he didn’t use his manners.

 

“Allen? Hey, are you Doc Allen’s kid?” Mick asked him.

 

“You know my dad?” Barry exclaimed excitedly. When most people talked about his dad, there was an element of scornful reproach in their tone. Mick, on the other hand, sounded excited. Like he not only knew his dad, but actually liked him.

 

“‘Course I do. Everyone who’s been to Iron Heights in the last decade knows your dad. He’s good people. Shit, kid. Your dad’s always talking you up, but he never said how cute you are,” Mick told him.

 

Barry didn’t have time to hide his pleased flush when before Mick turned around, pointed the gun, and fired his gun in a neat little circle. The area lit up in quickly. Barry couldn’t have kept in the startled gasp if he tried, and it seemed Mick enjoyed it. 

 

“I realize this is probably a pretty stupid question, but what exactly were you doing in Iron Heights. I don’t suppose you’re a prison guard?”

 

Mick snorted again. That sound should really not be as attractive as Barry found it. “I’m an arsonist and a thief. I stole this gun from Star Labs actually. Some genius engineer a friend is fucking made it. It’s nice you’re so optimistic though.”

 

Barry had wanted to be a CSI since he was 11 years old. He should be a lot more disturbed by the fact that his companion in the woods in the early hours of Sunday morning is an admitted criminal. But really, this was way too cool to care. Even if this was simple science instead of something a little more impossible. Plus, now that he was once again sure Mick wasn’t going to hurt him, he was really enjoying having the attention of such an incredible man as they silently watched the small fire together. 

 

Mick caught Barry’s eye once more before he used the gun’s other switch, quickly snuffing out the flames. Barry wasn’t sure what he was more disappointed about. Losing the flickering firelight or that this meant his time with Mick was almost over. 

 

“That was amazing,” admitted Barry.

 

“Thanks doll,” Mick shot back with a smirk.

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “What was the point of giving you my name if you’re not going to use it?” 

 

“The point,  _ Barry _ , was so I’d hopefully be able to see you again. Doll just suits you. You don’t like it though, and I’ll stop using it,” Mick told him. His voice was still teasing, but the softness in eyes was a lot more pertinent at the moment. For all of Mick’s joking, the other man was obviously serious in his affections. 

 

“I like it,” Barry stated softly, trying to gather his nerve to keep going. “So if you want to see me again, are you free tomorrow night? Maybe some place a little less murdery, though.”

 

“How about Emilio’s, over on 22nd Street. 7 o’clock work for you?”

 

“Yeah. That’d be great,” Barry agreed with a smile.  This was a horrible, terrible idea, but Barry couldn’t stop beaming at Mick’s pleased expression. Some mistakes just needed to be made. Especially when they looked that good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think! Feel free to check me out on tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
